The Thirty Nine Strokes
by Oonagh
Summary: Some points of view on G'Kar's flogging at Cartagia's hands...
1. The Entertainer

The Thirty-Nine Strokes

By Oonagh

Disclaimer: Babylon 5 is not mine and this story will make no profit.

Author's Notes: The scene where G'Kar is being flogged repeatedly by Cartagia's soldier has always fascinated me and the last time I watched this episode I wondered how exactly all the characters were feeling before, during and after the scene. They were all living through the same experience but I'd be willing to bet no two of them saw it in the same way. So I wrote this. Please Review, I love reviews.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

G'kar stood against the pillar, his arms manacled around the cold marble, and glared at Mollari's monster. Through the gloom he could only make out a silhouette but that was enough to provide a focus for his rage. The Emperor Cartagia – and even in his own mind G'kar infused those two words with as much disdain as possible – obviously had some kind of display planned and G'kar knew the role he would be expected to play. He was there to provide entertainment. And, thanks to Mollari, he knew what would happen if he didn't provide it. Under other circumstances that wouldn't bother him. Death held no fear for the last of the Kar'ee. But today was different. Today he held the fate of his entire people in his hands. If he held out, he died. If he died, he took his people with him. And so G'kar knew he must submit, give the creature sitting there, enthroned in darkness, what it wanted. He must play Mollari's game, trusting that his oldest enemy knew what he was doing and would keep his word. G'kar had never had any reason to doubt Mollari's intelligence or political savvy. His integrity, however, was a different matter entirely. But G'Kar had no choice. A slim hope was better than no hope at all. Mr. Garibaldi had told him that once. And so G'Kar stood, leaning against the pillar and prepared himself to be entertaining.


	2. In the Spotlight

The Thirty Nine Strokes

By Oonagh

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Londo Mollari preceded Vir through the door and into darkness. He tried to appear confident and, above all, innocent but inside his spirit writhed in fear. What if they had been discovered? What if Cartagia knew the truth? Had he brought Vir all this way only to lead the young man to his death? Was this how the illustrious Londo Mollari's life would end – alone, in the darkness?

At one time the thought of his own death would have overwhelmed all other thoughts in his mind. Londo Mollari knew himself to be a selfish man. But today was different. Today he was more concerned with what would happen if his conspiracy failed and Cartagia remained on the throne. His whole world would burn, Londo had no doubt of that. Emperor Cartagia would go down in history as the man who wiped out the Centauri race. And Londo would go down in history as the man who helped him. And rightfully so. Londo knew that some of the responsibility for the current position of Centauri Prime was his. He had been the first to ally himself with Morden's associates. He had been heavily involved in the death of the previous Emperor and the choice of Cartagia to ascend the throne. In this one thing Londo knew Morden spoke the truth. The monster on the Centauri throne was there because Londo had put him there. And, therefore, if Centauri Prime went up in flames it would be because of Londo Mollari.

Guilt overwhelmed fear of death in Londo's mind. And so he walked into the darkness ready to fight if necessary. It no longer mattered if he died as long as he took Cartagia with him. The spotlight, when it came, caused him to jump. He glanced around, nervously. He could feel Vir standing close by, could hear the young man's heavy, frightened breathing. Then the second spotlight came and the monster – his monster – came into view. Londo almost shrank back from the look of self-satisfied madness in the Emperor's eyes. He knew for certain now that whatever happened in this room would not be good.

The third spotlight confirmed this. Londo winced at the sight of G'Kar, bloody and beaten, standing only because the huge marble pillar held him up. He felt Vir tense and heard his aide gasp in horror. Vir had always had a soft spot for Narns. Before this moment Londo had been unable to understand that. But now…now he understood.


End file.
